Beedle's Experience With Love
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Beedle, the lonely shopkeeper in a hot air balloon, has found what he believes to be love. But does the object of his affection return his love, or will he be left high and dry?


Beedle sat in the chair in the back room of his hot-air-shop. To many who knew him, and those who didn't, he appeared to be asleep. But, to those who knew him very, very well, he was thinking.

The shopkeeper was thinking deep thoughts. Thoughts about love, war, and a small pigeon named Mara. Why he was thinking about a pigeon, no one knows. If one could look into his head, the first two thought processes would be much more interesting.

First off, war. He was considering going into the Royal Guard, a strange topic for one of his profession. His father, and his father's father, all the way back to his father's father's father's father's father's father, had all been shopkeepers. Beedle's great-great-great grandfather had sailed in the Great Sea, when the Hero of Winds lived. Beedle's great-great grandfather had sailed into the Realm of the Ocean King and helped the Hero of Winds there. So, Beedle had a rich and illustrious history in shopkeeping. It was therefore strange that Beedle would be considering going into the military.

But, this story does not concern Beedle's musings on the army. No, this story concerns Beedle's thoughts of love. It was unknown terrain for Beedle's efficient mind, used to ponderings concerning inventory and money. In particular, Beedle was occupied with an image of the Fish Saleswoman of Papuchia Village. He had been floating over Papuchia when the Saleswoman had called him down. Complying, he touched down, and the Saleswoman entered his shop. When she entered, Beedle was hit with a feeling he had never had before: love. He thought the Saleswoman was so beautiful; her blue-gray hair was so magnificent, Beedle thought he was floating on the ocean. The Saleswoman had bought two red potions to soak her fish in, paid the required one hundred rupees, and left. Beedle was so entranced that he barely noticed the money in his hand. Then, he shook himself back into reality and tried to put the Saleswoman out of his head. 'That kind of stuff is bad for business. Don't go falling in love with customers,' Beedle thought.

No matter what Beedle tried, the Fish Saleswoman stayed in his head. He started misplacing things like the stash of wood hearts, train part plans, and potion flasks. It got so bad that Beedle decided to stop all he was doing and go think.

This had gone through Beedle's mind in less than a minute. Then, it hit him. He would never be able to go on with life if he never confronted this love. Beedle jumped up and went to turn the hot-air-shop towards Papuchia Village.

* * *

The Fish Saleswoman jumped as the flying shop landed right in front of her. 'What is it doing back here? Beedle shouldn't be back for at least a week,' the Saleswoman thought. Beedle came running out of the shop and fell at her feet.

"Oh, Fish Saleswoman, how can I ever express how I feel? When you first walked into my flying shop, I felt something I have never felt before: love. Your hair, the laugh lines on your face, I love it all. Please, will you marry me?"

The Fish Saleswoman started. This.... shopkeeper loved her? How could that be? They were so different. But, hadn't she felt a pulling at her heartstrings when she saw him? Could it be that she.... loved him, too? Had he put into words what she was trying to deny? It seemed possible.

* * *

Beedle watched the Fish Saleswoman, worry etched on his face. What if she didn't love him back? What if she thought she was too old? Even worse, what if she was already married?

The Fish Saleswoman smiled back at Beedle, and he felt his worry melt away.

"Beedle, I will." With those three words, the Fish Saleswoman promised her heart to Beedle. She walked up to Beedle and threw her arms around him. They kissed. Birds sang. Fish gurgled in a friendly way. Tingle sang his magic words and threw flowers, and was subsequently thrown out of Papuchia. The two lovers noticed none of this. They had eyes only for each other. And Beedle, lonesome shopkeeper and most current in a line of important men, found the love that he might never have known without the Fish Saleswoman.

A/N: This is just a weird impulse I had, to write about the little-understood shopkeeper that shows up in various games. Say whatever, I just want to know what people think.


End file.
